A Tale of Two Hearts
by UnknownFangirl91
Summary: A chance meeting for two broken souls but can they survive what lies ahead?
1. The Means To The End

Have you ever had one of those days where nothing you do goes right and all the choices you make seem to blow up in your face, hurting the ones you love most and leaving you to pick up the pieces all by yourself? If you answered yes, which I am sure about 98.9% of you all have, then you will know how I feel at this moment. But as I sat on the lumpy motel bed, packing the few items I had with me into my rucksack, I felt my mind wander to what lead me to this moment in time.

***Rewind 3 months ago***

It was a typical day like any other. I had finished my shift at the local cafe, The Golden Tea Leaf and I was on my way to visit my mother when I got the call that I had been dreading for years. My father had been killed in what the cops called a robbery gone wrong while he was on his way home from work. This had caused my mother to sink into a state of depression and retreat into her own world where everything was perfect. I knew what my father did wasn't exactly safe but I knew the cops were lying. I didn't know how at the time but I just knew they were wrong. I remember making it to the front door, putting my key in the lock and falling to my knees in tears.


	2. Mum's The Word!

I remember waking up what felt like 3 days later to the sound of the rain pouring and hitting the metal roof to the outhouse in our garden. I sighed and everything for those few short moments felt like a bad dream. A really bad dream. But then it came rolling back in. Like a terrible thunder storm. You know, like those ones that feel like they won't stop for days and the rain just keeps coming. I layed in my bed for what felt like an eon before I realised my throat was as dry as Death Valley during a season of drought. I got up and stood at the top of the stairs listening. I could hear my mum talking to somebody on the phone.

"_**I think she needs to get away from here for a while. A change of scenery, shall we say."**_

"_**To be honest with you, after everything Nora has been through, she has still stayed strong. I don't blame her for breaking now."**_

"_**I don't see why we can't arrange that, Kerry. I'll speak to her when she wakes up. . . . Okay then. . . . . Tell Michael I said hello and I'll be in touch with the funeral arrangements. . . . Thank you. . . . Okay. Bye."**_

I could feel my legs moving down the stairs, making no sound on the padded carpet, but leaving the small indentations of my footprints as proof that I was there. I walked into the kitchen to find my mum sat at the table, her head in her hands. I walked behind her, gave her a hug.

"_**Everything will be okay, mum. I know it will. I promise it will." **_I felt mum pat my arm as her tears fell.

"_**You're such a brave girl, Nora. You definately are your fathers child. I'm so proud of you."**_

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I tried my damned hardest to hold them back. I wasn't going to let my mum see me hurting again. She had seen it before and it had pained her to see her only daughter so beaten and broken.

"_**Cup of tea, mum?" **_I offered as I wiped my eyes from the few tears that broke free. She nodded as I went to put the kettle on.

"_**Work called. I explained the situation to your boss. He said to come back in when you're ready to. Also, I spoke to Kerry today. We both think that after the funeral, a change in scenery would do you some good. You know? Get away from the bad memories of this place."**_

I turned around and stared at her. "_**I can't just leave, mum. What about you? Who's going to help you?"**_

My mum smiled at me. "_**For once, sweetie. Don't think of others. Think of yourself. I love you too much to see you run yourself into the ground, caring for your old mother. Besides, it wouldn't be for long, anyway. think of it like a Stay-cation" **_I had to roll my eyes then at my mums humour. Maybe she was right. A week or two away from Kent wouldn't be so bad.

Little did I know back then, it would go on to be the best and the second worst time of my life.


	3. Why is London so wet?

As I sat on a bus with a rucksack at my feet, I stared out at the rain soaked streets of London. My mind kept rewinding to my fathers funeral. It had gone well. Dads SAS buddies were there as well as my friend, Danny. He had lost his mother and his father who had been in the same regiment as my father, had gone off the rails. I remembered fishing trips that my father took Danny and I on when we were kids. We were both close then. Almost inseparable. Almost.

I sighed as my mind slowly returned to the real world. I noticed I was a street away from my stop so I decided to get off and walk to a place called Kenny's All Day Breakfast. There, I was to meet Kerry and Michael. I got off the bus, put my hood up and walked to kenny's. The streets were packed with people rushing around on their lunch break and parents with their young children on the shopping run. Most of the places I passed were all shut up. I could feel the rain hitting my hood while I tried to hurry out of the rain.

I got to Kenny's soaked to the bone. I ordered a cup of tea at the counter and sat in the corner near a heater to wait. I looked at the watch my mother had given me. It read _**12:37**_. I checked out my surroundings while sipping the hot tea. There was a couple sitting 3 tables to my right. They were young looking and were whispering about something. There was an old man reading the newspaper. The headline visible from my position. _**SAS CALLED IN TO FIGHT ISIS TERROR THREAT**_. I thought of Danny. Something I hadn't done in a while. It hurt to know that I had lost someone who I loved not just like a best friend but like a brother. Knowing it was all my fault and that I would never get him back again.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity even though it was only about 20 minutes or so when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and see it's from an unknown number. I cautiously open the message and see:

"_**Hey Nora. It's Kerry. Your mother gave me your number. I can't make it today but Michael will be there shortly with a friend of his. Looking forward to seeing you soon."**_

I sighed, locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. I sat staring out of the window at the rain. I heard the door open and an American accent talking.

"_**Mikey, are you sure you want to babysit for the next few weeks?"**_

"_**I won't be babysitting. Nora is an adult. If she is anything like her father, then she can handle herself and won't appreciate being labelled a child."**_

"_**Are you getting paternal on me?"**_

"_**No, Scott. Nora has been through some pretty horrible shit the past 9 years of her life and I'm just making sure what happened in the past does NOT happen again. There she is."**_

I looked up to see Michael and his friend about to sit down at my table. I smiled and wrapped my hands around the cup of warm, milky tea.


	4. The Queen of Sass

"_**Hey Nora. How are you holding up?" **_I smile at Michael and look back down to my tea.

"_**I'm doing okay, thank you Sir. How about yourself?" **_I hear a laugh to my right and I see a very pumped up, good looking American. "_**Mikey here is no 'Sir', sweetheart. I can assure you of that." **_I glare at the American.

"_**Excuse me?" **_I stare at him, waiting for an explanation when Michael breaks the silence.

"_**Ignore him, Nora. Damien is about as funny as a leaky bacon sandwich. He also exaggerates things. But I'm fine thanks. Also, please don't call me Sir." **_I smiled and nodded. We sat in silence for a while before Damien spoke.

"_**So I hear your father was in the SAS, Nora." **_I looked at Damien and I could feel the tears sting my eyes. All I could do was nod until Michael said, "_**He passed away, a few weeks ago. Have a heart, mate."**_ Damien looked suddenly downtrodden. "_**Shit, Nora. I had no idea. I'm sorry." **_I looked down at the cup and just nodded, too afraid to say anything in case my tears gave me away. I didn't want to cry in front of one person I didn't know and one person I considered an Uncle. I felt a hand on top of mine and my head suddenly whipped up to see the caring eyes of Michael. I made an attempt to smile and change the subject.

"_**So what do you do, Damien?" **_He looks at me like I was talking pig latin and then realises I was talking to him.

"_**I….work for the government."**_ I could tell he was lying but I wasn't going to push it. If he didn't want to tell me, that was fine. I had my own ways of finding information out.


	5. The start to the worst day of my life

_**Okay. So I'm on a roll here so have a new chapter :)**_

_**I own none of the strike back characters. Only Nora, Danny and her mum :)**_

**_Enjoy :)_**

That first week passed by in a blur. I barely remember anything about it, other than the fact Michael was hardly ever home. Kerry told me he was away on Government business. I remember feeling happy. Almost content. Then my last night in London came. That's when my world, and everyone elses was turned upside down.

The day started off like any other. I got up around half past 5 to go for a run. The sky was still black as I left. I quietly closed the door behind me, put my headphones in and started my morning run. I had gone a little down the street and was about to turn the corner when I felt a sickening thump to the back of my head. The last thing I remember before blacking out is seeing the face of somebody I had never wanted to see again.

I woke up in a cold, black room. I tried to move my arms but they were tied behind me with what felt like rope. I was sat on a chair that creaked under my weight as I shifted. Cold air was coming in through a gap to my right. I looked around, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. As I did, I heard a laugh coming from behind me.

"_**Hello, Princess. You look as delicious as ever. How have you been?"**_

My body tensed at the sound of the familiar voice. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as my heart rate quickened. I tried to talk but found my mouth was taped shut. I was determined to not let him get to me. I was a stronger person since I had left him.

"_**Oh shit. I forgot. You can't talk, can you baby?" **_I felt the tape being ripped from my face as I glared into the eyes of a man I thought I had loved for 9 years of my life. The hatred I felt for him was burning through my veins as I sat on the creaky chair glaring at him.

"_**Not saying anything? Cat got your tongue, baby? I'm sure we can fix that one, don't you?" **_I could feel his breath on my face as his got closer. I bent my head backwards and headbutted him, feeling the crack of his nose as my forehead connects to his nose, his blood starting to run down my face.

"_**You fucking bitch. I'll kill you. Mark my words, you filthy little slut."**_

_**Hope you guys like the new chapter :) x**_


	6. The Return of the Douchebag

_**Sorry I've been MIA for a while, lovelies. Work has been hell and I developed some writers block for this but I think I'm back on track now. So here is the new chapter. Let me know what you guys all think. And happy VE Day to you all x**_

_**"You fucking bitch. I'll kill you. Mark my words, you filthy little slut."**_

I let out a dry laugh and replied, "You couldn't break me the first time around. What makes you think you can break me now, you fucking numpty?" I received a slap for that comment. I could feel my lip split on impact and the blood start to pool on my lip.

"_**Remember what happened to you the last time you spoke out of line? You may have buddies in the SAS but they won't save you."**_

Meanwhile, back at home, Michael was just getting back from the newspaper shop with a pint of milk and a newspaper. He put them on the small kitchen table and spied the usual note.

_**Gone for a run. Be back in about 15 minutes. Nora x 04:55**_

Michael looked at the clock in the kitchen and realised Nora should be home now. He looked around for her and never heard a peep from her room. Nora's mother had got Michael to install a GPS app on his phone to locate Nora incase she ran into her abusive ex boyfriend. He loaded it up and while he waited for it to load, he started to panic. He called Damien and told him he was getting concerned about Nora.

"_**Mate. She left just before 5am. Her note says she would be about 15 minutes. It is now half 6 and there is no sign of her. I'm not going to sugarcoat this but she got out of an abusive relationship a few months before her father passed. Her ex raped and knocked her about and I seriously hope he hasn't got hold of her."**_

"_**Mikey, calm down. I'm sure Nora is perfectly fine. Just load up that app her mother told you to install and you'll find her. Problem solved. But jesus Mikey. Nora is one hell of a tough babe."**_

"_**Yeah. Shame she thinks you're a total womanizing jackass." **_Mikey laughed as he said goodbye to Damien.

He heard his mobile ping, signalling the app had located Nora. His brows furrowed. _**What the fuck is she doing there? **_he thought. He called Damien back.

"_**Nora is in trouble."**_

"_**I'll be over in 5, buddy."**_


	7. Knights in Bulletproof Vests

Damien hit the gas pedal on the car as he sped toward Nora's location. Michael sat in the passenger seat, teeth grinding. Tucked into the back of his pants, he had his handgun. He brought it with him just in case he needed to use it.

"_**Come on Mikey. Nora is a tough cookie. Like you said, if she's anything like her father then she can handle herself." **_Michael smiled slightly. "_**I hope I'm right mate. But I swear if anyone has hurt a hair on her head, I will raise merry bloody hell." **_Damien glanced at Michael. "_**You and me both." **_he muttered as he put more speed between him and Nora.

*Nora's POV*

The punches weren't what hurt. Neither was the split skin. It was the fear that was killing me. All I could think about was that I was going to die in this shithole and nobody would find my body. I was terrified but I tried to keep my breathing under control. My father once taught me to never let the enemy see your fear. They will use it to their advantage. So I did my best to keep the fear from my eyes.

"_**You okay there, sweetheart? You've gone quiet. Not so tough now your daddy has gone and you have no friends to come and rescue you. Not that anybody knows where you are, of course. Nobody will find you. I can do what I like with you and nobody will hear you scream. I could fuck you until you die of a heart attack if I wanted to but where is the fun in that?" **_His breath on my face was making me feel sick. I was trapped somewhere and nobody knew where I was. Then I remembered. My phone had the GPS tracker on it. I prayed to whatever God was listening that Michael would realize I was in trouble and would come and get me. But as time got on, I started to realize that nobody was coming for me. And then I heard it. It was faint but the sound of a door being opened what sounded like 5 rooms down was like a godsend. The sound of footsteps getting closer and then they stopped. My heart sank. I started to cry. The fear slowly turning to anger. Anger at how stupid I had been to think I could of outrun my ex. Anger at how stupid I had been to lower my guard down. I let out a scream.

"_**I HATE YOU! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!" **_I could hear laughter coming from behind me.

"_**Because there is no fun in that, Princess. Besides, if I can't have you, then I'm afraid nobody else can." **_I heard the click of a gun being loaded and felt the cold barrel being pressed against the back of my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the shot that would blow my brains all over this room. It never came. What I did hear though, made me open my eyes with shock. It was an American accent I knew all too well.

"_**I think you need to put that gun down and step away from Nora." **_I smiled at the rescue attempt of Damien. Who said Knights in shining armour don't exist anymore?

"_**I don't know who you are mate, but you might want to piss off. This doesn't concern you." **_I stared at Damien. I started to notice things about him that I hadn't noticed when I met him last week. Like how his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Like how he looked almost animalistic as he held his weapon like he knew how to handle it. He glanced at me and almost dropped the gun he was holding.

"_**Did he do this to you?" **_I looked down and nodded. I felt embarrassed that he had to see me like this. Broken on the outside.

"_**Well then, I'm going to give you a five second head start before I come after you and shove this gun so far up your ass and I pull the trigger.**_" I couldn't help the laugh that slipped out of my mouth. "_**I wouldn't do that, Damien. He might enjoy it. Besides, you don't know what you might contract from this dirty fucker." **_I felt a thump to my head as a fist connected with my skull. I groaned in pain.

"_**Shut it, bitch. Nobody asked for you to talk."**_ Then I heard the sound of a very loud gunshot coming from behind me.

"_**Oi! Mate. Touch her again and I'll be putting a bullet into your skull." **_I smiled at my two Knights. I thanked God that I had been found before it was too late. I turned my head to get a better look but I couldn't see much. When I gave up trying to see what was going on behind me, I turned my head and was shocked to see the beautiful face of Damien Scott just inches from my battered and bloody face. He winked at me as I felt his hands undo the ropes that were cutting in to my skin. I looked down at my wrists and saw they were covered in blood once they had been untied. Damien picked me up bridal style and nodded as we passed Michael and my ex. Damien nodded at Michael, a silent agreement between two comrades. It was then I knew what they did for a living.


	8. My New Family

_**This chapter briefly mentions 9/11 and if this upsets anybody then I really do apologize.**_

I smiled as they led me into a room that had all the latest military grade technology. I let out a gasp as I took it all in. There was high tech hacking software on several screens and there was a GPS Tracking what I assumed was some evil bastard trying to take over the world. There was a beautiful woman leaning on the table with a styrofoam cup of what smelt like coffee in her hand. She glanced up at Michael and Damien and nodded to them. She then clapped eyes on me.

"_**Stonebridge. Who is that and why is she covered in blood and bruises?"**_ Michael looked at me and smiled. I suddenly became very self conscious of my appearance. I stared at the floor, my cheeks turning pink.

"_**Richmond, this is Nora Evans. Nora, meet Sgt. Julia Richmond and Sgt. Liam Baxter." **_I looked up and saw the guy sat at the computer staring at me. I smiled. "_**It's a pleasure to meet you both." **_Richmond stared at me for a few seconds before smiling. "_**Your father was Lt. Kyle Evans, wasn't he?" **_I had to bite the inside of my mouth to stop myself from bursting out into tears. I nodded and Baxter came and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and gave a small smile. "_**He was a brave man, Nora. It's nice to finally meet the daughter of a hero." **_I nodded my thanks and continued to look down. "_**I'm sorry for your loss, Nora. If there is anything you need, please let me know. Michael says you're staying here for a while." **_I glanced at Michael briefly until the silence was shattered by a loud pinging sound coming from the GPS system. Liam ran back to the computer. "_**We've got him. Now we just need to get into his computer system somehow and then plant the virus." **_Baxter sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I smiled and went over for a closer look at the computer program he was using. "_**You want to be using Asphyxia if you want to get into someones computer. You can be in and out and not leave any signs you were even there." **_Everyone just stares at me like I had just sprouted wings and an extra head. "_**Smart and beautiful. My kind of woman." **_Damien muttered as he smiled at me. I let the smile creep on my lips and I felt the cut split open. "_**Shit." **_I muttered. Richmond offered me a tissue. I took it and thanked her as I dabbed at my bleeding lip. I saw Michael roll his eyes and playfully slap Damien, telling him to behave and that I was only a baby. It was then my turn to roll my eyes at them.

I went back to Baxter and gave him a brief tutorial on Asphyxia while we waited for it to load. Michael came over with a cup of sweet tea and a pat on the shoulder. "_**I'll let Kerry know you're with me but we'll have to get you cleaned up before we go back." **_I looked up at Michael and smiled. "_**Thank you, dad." **_Michael's smile faltered. I must have looked shocked because the next thing I know, I have tears rolling down my face and I keep muttering I'm sorry. Everyone looks shocked but Michael just shrugs it off with a hug. "_**It's okay, Nora. I know it was an accident." **_I nod as I sip the tea and watch as Baxter uploads the virus onto what I later found out was a British man who was a member of ISIS, living here in the UK, threatening to create the UK equivalent to 9/11. I glance at the GPS screen as I stare at the picture of the man on the screen. I recognized him from somewhere but I couldn't place where. I got up to take a closer look.

"_**You okay there, Nora? You seen something?"**_ I heard Damien say. In my peripheral, Richmond looked over. I nodded as I turned around to look at them. "_**Yeah. No. Wait, I have seen this man before. I know I have. I just can't place where. Julia, do you have any information on this man?" **_She looked up at me and smiled. "_**You sure are your fathers child." **_She laughed as she handed me a thin folder with information on the terrorist. I smiled as I took it. Michael looked at me and smiled while Damien stood there, a look on his face of pure adoration.

I was sat at a small table with a cup of tea and the contents of the thin folder strewn out in front of me. The name of the man was Kevin Stapleton. He was in the British Army for 3 years before he was dismissed for killing 3 of his comrades. He went off the grid for 4 and a half years before turning up again. His dealings during those 4 and a half years off the grid are unknown. I sighed as I continued to study the file, getting nowhere in remembering where I saw this man.


End file.
